


The Wheel and the Cup

by firebird1812



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird1812/pseuds/firebird1812
Summary: A poem representing the love between Rumplestiltskin and Belle.





	

One little chipped Cup, sitting on a tray.  
One simple spinning Wheel, going 'round and 'round.  
One painted blue;  
The other creating gold.  
Together; an interesting harmony.  
The Cup forever open;  
The Wheel forever wandering.

Both balancing the other's soul.

One forever warm;  
One always lonely.  
Creating a friendship lasting til the end

Or is there something there;  
Tale as old as time.

For one chipped Cup  
That changed everything  
For the Wheel spinning straw into gold.


End file.
